Daughters of the Green
Warrior of the Celtic Zodiac Name: ?? Civilian Alias: Daughters of the Green Age:?? Race: ?? Current occupation: ?? Current place of work: ?? Eyes: ?? Hair:?? Height: ? Weight: ?? Chinese Zodiac: ?? Greek Zodiac: ?? Canadian Zodiac: ?? Personal History Not much is know about the Celtic Zodiac, however as one of the newly awakened Zodiacs this Celtic Zodiac has some big shoes to fill. This Zodiac is unique in that where a majority of the weapons summoned are mechanical representations of the beasts in the Celtic animal signs. initial form of the Daughters of Green into other mythological beasts when fused. These cybernetic beasts can either work independently from the chosen warrior or fuse with it to create one of many mythological monster girls. Celtic Zodiac's Weapons Deer=1.Stag/Deer December 24 – January 20. Former Special ops soldier turned gardener Kyle Peters Weapon form: A mechanical skeleton like stag with razor horns and bones that composed of the weapons traditionally used by a Kunouchi. It's tattered bits of 'hide' were in fact fabric used to created to blend in the surroundings by allowing the creature to appear dead when not being warning by the chosen. |-|Cat=2.Cat January 21 – February 17. Retired gymnastic and wild jungle cat activist, Selina Marqus Weapon form: A mechanical black cat with razor sharp claws and the ability to capture and consume demonic energies. These traits are transferred the chosen one as it fuses to create Nekomata. In addition to providing the strength of a were-cat the warrior his gifted with twin whips that capture demons and summon them to do her bidding. |-|Adder=3.Adder/Snake February 18 – March 17. Archeologist Jasmine Mariano Weapon form: A mechanical spitting giant cobra whose acidic venom fired from his fangs can temporarily paralyze it's victims. When it fuses to the chosen one take the form a branch member of the Lamia/Naga family. This branch posses beautiful feathered wings and grants the warrior the storm controlling powers of Quetzalcoatl |-|Fox=4.Fox March 18 – April 14 Daughter of a Shinto Priest who specialized in Nano machines Bara Hitone Weapon form: A swarm nano machines containing a form concentrated plasma and demon energies to that create the form of a Kitsune-bi. When fused this allows the chosen warrior to wield these supernatural flames as she sees fit in the form of a Kitsune-Tsuki. |-|Cow=5.Cow/Bull April 15 – May 12 Cow girl bounty hunter and rodeo princess, Courtney Williams Weapon form: A mechanical bull of great size and strength possessing impressive sharp horns. When fused it to the chosen it create a Minotaurus with impressive strength and a massive battle axe. |-|Seahorse=6.Seahorse May 13 - June 9 A young Julia Sakamoto was farm girl who was chosen as a sacrificial bride to a fierce dragon that once protected her land. Weapon form, A mechanical Eastern dragon that reflects the image of her beloved and noble husband of Sakamoto. When fused the chosen warrior she takes on the strength and mystical power of a Ryu. |-|Wren=7.Wren June 10 - July 7. A spear master's daughter, Angela Renolds who happened to be a lover of insects was forced to take up arms during warring times who was often underestimated due to her petite stature. Weapon form: A mechanical Mantis that whose scythes reflect the ones used by Angela . When fused the chosen warrior she becomes Mantis girl whose cold and precise strikes contain amazing power. |-|Horse=8.Horse July 8 - August 4 A young sorceress apprentice, Crystal Dove won the favor of a unicorn prince compared to rival witch. Weapon form: A mechanical horse possessing great speed and leg strength that fuses to create a mystically inclined branch of centaur known as a Bicorn. As a bicorn she is able to remove her horned helmet to form twin energy sabers that also serve as magic wands. |-|Fish=9.Fish/Salmon August 5 - September 1 A young marine biologist Elnar Carpen who captured the favor of Poseidon himself Weapon form: A mechanical shark with a viscous set of teeth that shreds all that fall into his jaws. When fused to the chosen warrior she becomes a Nererid who can harness the power of the sea god, Poseidon. |-|Swan=10.Swan September 2 - September 29 Sally Pristine was from a humble town whose sweet voice, tenderness, and beauty lived out her own version of the classic tale, Beauty and the Beast/ Weapon form: A mechanical swan able to emit powerful sonic blasts as is flaps it's beautiful wings. When fused the chosen warrior becomes a siren whose sonic can not only ease a wild heart but can also shatter stone. |-|Butterfly=11.Butterfly September 30 - October 27 Marie Tenmon was a sweet girl whose affection was fought over by the twin son's of Oberon. Weapon form: A mechanical butter fly capable of bending light around it with the help of a special sleep inducing pollen that falls from it's wings. When fused the chosen warrior takes the form of fairy that has a swarm of robotic butterflies that create a light reflecting force field. |-|Wolf=12.Wolf/Hound October 28 - November 24 The daughter of the legendary monster hunter Van Helsing who fell in love with the son of a lycan elder. Weapon form: A mechanical wolf possessing sharper than any dagger and a cruel cunning mind. When fused she takes on the unrivaled speed and savage strength of the mighty were-wolf. |-|Falcon=13.Falcon November 25 - December 23 When this is accessed the chosen warrior's body is consumed by lay-lines of magic energy freely flowing though the universe that reforms into an exoskeleton that completely covers the flesh. Growing in height making about 8'6" standing clad in armor suited for Japanese Anime. Like the other Zodiac warriors the chosen only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with streams of flame filling around them. As the chosen warrior's fail safe the true form of the giant Gryphon whose mighty wings will bring the hurricanes and claws render flesh from bone. Unless the host is able to conquer this host will be struck down by Green man himself forcing the Celtic Zodiac to be taken out of the picture. Make note the Falcon's main natural weapon are it's blade wings which disguises itself as as a cape. Key notes: 1. Only the chosen warrior and the champions of the 12 spirits of it's Zodiac can go in and out of the doors he summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through Green man or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2. The chosen warrior would be able more accurately access and control any form mystical and/or psychic abilities one possesses. 3. Only the chosen warrior can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm them. If a weapon is removed from the warrior's hands from klutziness or being disarmed it will return to being a spirit. Category:Celtic Category:Female Category:Warriors Category:Spiritual Energy Powered Category:Nephilim